Cardcaptor Tomoyo
by MapleCharisma
Summary: Sequel to Underneath The Sakura Tree. ATTENTION! ATTENTION!!! *Clears throat* This is a T+S, M+E story. Now that TSME have figured out how to cope without Sakura, Tomoyo needs to capture the cards. I recommend you read UTST first. T+S M+E R+R flames will
1. The Nadeshiko Cafe

Maple's Wisdom: Hiya everybody! I'm BACK! But, before you read on, just in case you didn't read the summary, THIS IS A T+S M+E STORY!!! Flames will be used as an excuse to sing cheesy songs, and flames about the couples...hmmm....how can I torture annoying flamers who ignore my warnings....I WILL SING THE CAREBEARS THEME SONG!!!!!!!! And I will also sing another cheesy song, too. LOL. I seriously will, ^_~. This is a sequel to Underneath The Sakura Tree, and it'll make a lot more sense if you read it first, but if you're good at deduction and reasoning, you should be fine. Tomoyo has so far captured Mist, Erase, Firey, Maze and Libra. I've made sure that this resembles CCS in the way that there is the Cardcaptor, her helper, her tailor/videotaper, her crush(like S+S), and her uh, person who helps transform the cards. Tomoyo captures cards, Meiling uses Martial arts to weaken them, because Syao-kun's ofudas are useless, Meiling also videotapes(she has a neckstrap) and designs costumes for Tomoyo(It's not really a romantic crush thing, like Tomoyo/Sakura...well, just read the first story). Syao-kun and Tomoyo have already confessed to each other (*puts on sad face* Sakura is gone. Through their love for Sakura, they find love in each other.) but they're still in that ::blush blush:: stage. Eriol is sort of like Meiling was in CCS. He's either not that useful or chooses not to be. As for the tester person...Well Eriol is Clow Reed's reincarnation...Hoe! Lookie the long authour note! Anyways, if you want more background info, read Underneath The Sakura Tree! (Just click on my name and find it.)  
Maple's Motto:  
Don't like,  
Don't flame,  
Don't read.  
Maple's Disclaimer:  
Don't own,  
Don't sue,  
Me broke.  
*worships CLAMP*  
  
Maple's Key:  
{Authour notes that couldn't wait til the end}  
)So-and-so's POV 1=normal 2=reflecting on event, to someone who was there (you'll get it) 3=follows them around(  
~Flashback~ Flashback, duh ~Flashback~  
  
By the way...the part in ~these~ is a reminder of what happened where UTST left off.  
This will be told in...a mixture of first, second and third person. It will start in third.  
  
~Tomoyo gasped, looking around warily.  
"What is it, Tomoyo?"  
"I sense...a Sakura Card.~  
"Not in the middle of our camping trip, Tomoyo-chan!" moaned Meiling.  
Tomoyo nodded sympathetically. "Unfortunately, yes." she commented.  
Meiling popped her head into the tent. "One sec, Tomo-chan!" It wasn't long before she came out, with her camcorder. Fastening it around her neck, she nodded to Tomoyo. "Let's go."  
Tomoyo followed the scent of the Sakura card, and Meiling followed Tomoyo. The duo never failed to work well together.  
Tomoyo stopped, her eyes wide. "Yanyan..." she muttered. Tomoyo had been informed that when she was small, she called everything that either really, really surprised her, or she didn't know what it was called yanyan. It was also her version of 'uh-oh'.  
"NANI?!?!?" shrieked Meiling, arriving at the scene. "This sucks. Can't FLOWER do anything but flood the world with petals?" she whined.  
Eriol and Syaoran appeared to be fighting to keep at the surface.  
"That's IT!" yelled Meiling, as Syaoran was pulled under. "NO ONE drowns a Li! Erm, Tomoyo?"   
"Hai?"  
"I..can't...swim..."  
"Yanyan.." moaned Tomoyo, doing a facefault. "Neither can I."  
"We'd better hurry! The petals are moving our way..."  
Tomoyo nodded. "Right."  
"Release the staff! I, Tomoyo, command you under thee contract, come to my aid!"  
{OK, I'm not sure if that's even remotely correct, but I'm too lazy to check. Don't mind me if the incantation changes :).}  
Tomoyo gripped the staff, wondering what to do. Maze and Mist were useless, as was Libra. Her best bet was Firey, but Erase might work.  
"I can't use Firey, it will hurt Syaoran!" moaned Tomoyo, forgetting about Eriol.  
"Erase! Erase all the flower petals!"  
Surprisingly, it worked. When Tomoyo had tried to Erase Maze, the Maze just kept redoing itself. Then again, they were trying to Erase a Sakura card then, not one of its creations.  
"Flower! Return to the form in which you ought to be!"  
And two cards flew into her hand, Flower and Erase.  
"Not too shabby, Lady Tomoyo." said Eriol graciously as he and Syaoran came to join to girls.  
Tomoyo winked flirtatiously. "I have my ways."  
*  
)Meiling's POV-1(  
Tomoyo! Honestly, the Eriol/Tomoyo thing was over and done with years ago! Why is she flirting with him? Doesn't she love my cousin?  
I suppose she's not doing much, but it really bugs me. I mean, Eriol and I...  
...I guess we're not officially a "thing". We've kissed, several times, but he hasn't asked me out yet. I haven't, either. I'm not afraid to take the initiative or anything, I'm just not quite ready to make it official yet. I don't think he is, either.  
I watch as Xiaolang and Tomoyo gaze at each other, then Xiaolang blushes and looks away. Tomoyo smiles and giggles, resulting in a tomato Xiaolang.They've already confessed to each other, twice, but as far as I know, they haven't kissed or gone out yet.  
They have better not, I thought. My current goal is to film all the kawaii moments between Tomoyo and Xiaolang, and a date, kiss, or both would be a must-see.  
I saw Tomoyo tap my cousin on the shoulder, and they began whispering together. I was glad I had left my camcorder on-it was so kawaii when they whispered together!  
)Tomoyo's POV-1(  
"So, now that Stage 1-Get Monkey and Scarlet to kiss is done, what's Stage 2?" asked Syaoran.  
I giggled. "Stage 2 is, Send Scarlet Monkey Out On A Date!"  
"Won't they refuse?"  
"Don't be silly, Syao-kun! We're not gonna TELL them that! We're gonna make it the four of us...and then..." I explained my plan to Syaoran.  
"Fool-proof, Tomoyo." Syaoran smirked, thinking of how his cousin would blush.  
"It's time to get out the old camcorder." I said evilly.  
*  
)Eriol's POV-1(  
It had been two weeks since we got home from the camping trip when Tomoyo called and proposed the four of us went to dinner together.  
{:Eriol: [Tomoyo]}  
:Sure, Tomoyo. Who, What, When, Where, Why, How?:  
[Don't be silly , Eriol! The four of us, that's you, me, Meiling and Syaoran, go out to dinner, Saturday night at six, At the new restaurant down the street, Nadeshiko Cafe, because it seems we never just hang out anymore, by my car!]  
:OK. Syaoran and Meiling know?:  
[Yup!]  
:Kay. See you Saturday. Bye.:  
[Bye]  
*  
)Tomoyo's POV-1(  
I couldn't believe it! This was very, very exciting. I had completed Phase 1-Phone Monkey, and Phase 2-Conveniently Disappear was happening in a few minutes. I loaded my camera and other musts into a bag, primped myself a little, then climbed into my car.  
I hoped they would like my new restaurant. I had tested and invented all the recipes myself, and named it in honour of Sakura's mother. If I had named it the Sakura cafe, it would bring back too many sad memories. Besides, nadeshiko flowers are kirei.  
I picked up Eriol, then Syaoran and Meiling and we got there in a matter of minutes.  
*  
RINGIRINGRING.  
Yes! Just as planned, I answered my cell phone, quickly apologizing for being so rude to my friends.  
{:Tomoyo: [Kero-chan]}  
:Moshimoshi?:  
[Konyanyachiwa Tomoyo-chan! I ran out of pudding!]  
:No! Really?:  
[Anyways, there's your favour. How long do I have to keep on?]  
:But I'm having dinner with my friends. Can't it wait?:  
[No! Get me pudding!]  
:Well, alright. I'm coming. Bye.:  
I clicked it shut. Kero-chan owed me a favour. "Sorry, guys, there's an urgent problem at Kirei Ume." I said, referring to the line of clothing I had designed.  
I left the cafe, and re-entered through the back.  
"Daidouji-sama! Do you need anything?" asked a chef.  
"Hai. Everything going to plan?"  
"Hai."  
"Good."  
I climbed into the secret booth I had built. It was a tiny, tiny room that was attached to the middle of the ceiling. The ceiling was a door from the roof, with a padlock and a Voice ID password lock, only programmed so far to respond to my and Syaoran's voices.  
The walls and floor were one-way glass, and I filmed Meiling and Eriol blushing with glee, in the comfort of an inflatable chair.  
There were two inflatable chairs in the booth, plus a small snack table. I dumped some popcorn into the snack table, (its top was bowl-shaped) and videotaped, while waiting for Syaoran to come.  
BEEP.  
The door in the ceiling opened, to the password 'Scarlet Monkey.' Syaoran climbed in and sat in his green inflatable chair. (Mine was purple.)  
I smiled and dumped some M+M's into the table as well, and a content Syao-kun started to pig out on chocolate and popcorn, watching Meiling and Eriol attempt to make conversation, blushing furiously.  
This was kawaii! It was almost as good as the tape of Meiling and Eriol making out (the kissing part was a little boring after 20 minutes, but the Aishiteru part was KAWAII!) for half an hour. Hiding the camera in there was worth it.  
I was content for half and hour, reaching over for some candy or popcorn once in a while, and then something positively KAWAII happened!  
All the lights went out.  
I turned on the filming light on my camcorder, filming every second.  
Phase 3-Cut Power had begun.  
*  
)Meiling's POV(  
Half an hour after Syaoran needed to phone his mother immediately, the power went out. I was alone with Eriol, more or less, and the power went out.  
Great...  
A chef came out and, reminding us that the restaurant had electric doors, informed us we were stuck here.  
10 minutes later, a man came out, holding a huge bouquet of flowers. He gave them to me, and I read the card curiously. Who would send me flowers?  
  
Dearest Meiling,  
Some ume, sakura, and nadeshiko for one who greatly exceeds their beauty combined.  
Love,  
Your Secret Admirer  
P.S. Look up.  
  
Was typed on the card. I had never had a secret admirer before. No harm in looking up, was there? I saw a paper airplane dropping towards me.  
I caught and unfolded it, to reveal another note.  
  
Meiling,  
Tomorrow, use your red dental floss.  
-SA(Secret Admirer)  
  
That was awfully strange. How did he know about my red dental floss? I have two kinds, red and white. The red is apple flavoured and thicker, so I use it on special occasions. No harm in using my red floss tomorrow, I guess.  
I folded both notes together and put them in my pocket.  
I ate my food when Eriol encouraged me to, saying that we may be trapped in here long enough for me to wish I had eaten it hot. He was right, too.  
)Syaoran's POV(  
So far, so good. Meiling got the flowers, and the notes I had written. I just hope she'll be convinced Eriol is her SA by the time Phase 4-Scavenger Hunt is done.  
But as long as I have M+M's, I'm perfectly happy. Meiling blushing is the icing on the cake.  
Tomoyo's plan about stranding Scarlet Monkey in the cafe was clever, but combined with my "scavenger hunt" plan, it was ingenious.  
"Ohohoh!" shrieked Tomoyo, happily videotaping. I hogged the M+M's.  
)Naoko's POV-1(  
Why was I doing this again?  
Right, because I owed Tomoyo a favour.  
"Hey, everybody. Since we're all stuck in here until who-knows-when, how about we play a game? I'm Naoko Yaginasiwa{Is that right?}, I'm 17."  
"I'm Mariko Kanagawa, and I'm 15."  
"I'm Masako Kanagawa, and I'm 15, too."  
"I'm Toshio Yoshida, and I'm, well, 15."  
"I'm Takeshi Yoshida, and I'm, well, the four of us are on a double date."  
"I'm Meiling Li. 17."  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa. 17."  
"Wow, you guys are on a date? Kawaii!" I shrieked.  
Meiling and Eriol turned red. "Tomoyo and Syaoran were here, too! They just had to leave." said Eriol defiantly. I smiled.  
"Nadeshiko Tsukino, 14."  
"Umeko Ezakiya, 14."  
{Ooo! Umi-chan is a character from an original story I wrote! Not Nadeshiko, though. I'm also guilty of using last names from other animes, like Sailor Moon!}  
After everyone was introduced, we played Truth or Dare.  
I started. "Tsukino-san, Truth or Dare?"  
Tsukino-san smiled. "Please, call me Nadeshiko. Dare."  
"Nadeshiko-san, I dare you to...sing the CareBears theme song."  
She did so, and I won't pain you with the lyrics.  
"Meiling-san, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"What is your greatest fear?"  
"Being out-fought. Masako-san, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Have you ever kissed a boy?"  
"Yes..Umeko-san, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to sing the Barney song, dancing and clapping, giving everyone in the room a kiss on the cheek."  
Umeko seemed not to care what people thought. She rose and started singing. "Barney is a dinosaur (kiss) from our imagination..(kiss)"  
She completed the song, only to find Masako meant the I-love-you song.  
"I love you, (kiss) you love me, (kiss) we're a happy family, (kiss) with a great big hug, (kiss) and a kiss from you to me, (kiss) Won't you say, (kiss) you love me, too. (kiss) Meiling-san, Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to enter a mini-ikibana competition with me."  
"You're on, but where's the flowers?"  
"This place is a florist, too!" explained Umeko.  
)Tomoyo's POV-1(  
The Truth Or Dare was entertaining. One girl, named Nadeshiko, sang the CareBears theme song. The girl with her, Umeko, sang and danced to both Barney songs, kissing everyone in the room on the cheek twice. I got it all on tape, too. Kawaii!  
Plus, Naoko kept her promise. She made so many comments about Eriol and Meiling liking each other that I was worried they might permanently turn into tomatoes.  
*  
)Syaoran's POV-1(  
The power came back on when Tomoyo decided she had enough kawaii footage, and we hurried out of our secret booth, locking it and quickly making our way to the front, pretending we had gotten there during the blackout.  
Tomoyo climbed into her car, and I got the passenger seat. Meiling and Eriol sat in the back, still blushing from the blackout. We offered Naoko a ride, and she accepted. It was all part of the plan, for she made several more blushable comments before she was dropped off. Eriol climbed out, then Tomoyo went to our apartment. I helped Meiling out, and we waved goodbye, then went inside.  
Phases 1-3 of Stage 2 complete. Phase 4 in progress.  
  
Charisma's Critique: That was pretty long, for me. *sobs* I'm so proud of myself! I know it's completely out of topic, but I think that Clow Reed's first name is Clow. They're Clow cards, then Sakura cards, right? And, this story will be very very long, since there *are* over 50 Sakura Cards.  
About yanyan, if it's a real word in Japanese...whoops! Tomoyo won't use it as much as Sakura and Hoe, and its purpose is threefold:  
1. Uh-oh  
2. When Tomoyo is surprised  
3. When Tomoyo doesn't know what to say  
Charisma's Lesson:  
Nani-What  
Hai-yes  
Kawaii-Cute  
Moshimoshi-Something you say when you answer the phone  
Konyanyachi wa-Osaka dialect for hello  
Kirei-Pretty  
Ume-Plum blossom(s)  
Sakura-Cherry blossom(s)  
Nadeshiko-Err*looks embarrassed* Anyone know what kind of flower nadeshiko is?  
Aishiteru-I love you  
Charisma's Motto:  
Read and review make Maple and HCarisma happy little rabid Meowths.  
  
Bai~! 


	2. Nadeshiko Ezakiya

Maple's Wisdom: Hee! I'm BACK! And don't worry, I don't think that was a flame, China! To answer your question, no, I haven't. I'm a relatively new authour...I did do a parody though! ^_^;;. As for Sakura-chan...  
Sakura: Hoe?  
SAKURA! That's it! No more chocolate for you! *grabs chocolate* Ahem, please ignore that.  
Don't worry, Sakura will make an appearance in the trilogy...and I try to make it very obvious that Tomoyo and Syaoran love her very very much, and everyone misses her a LOT.  
Maple's Motto:  
Ah, this is getting dumb. Just read chptr 1 :).  
Flames will be used as an excuse to sing cheesy songs.  
Maple's Disclaimer:  
See Motto.  
*dodges huge mallet* Uh..Gomen gomen!!! I don't own CCS! CLAMP does! STOP WHACKING ME CHIHARU!  
Maple Key:  
)POV, 1st 2nd 3rd person(  
{MEEE~!}  
:Person receiving call:  
[Person calling]  
~Flashback~  
NOTE: Japanese school years start on April 1. The last 10 days of March are like their summer holidays. They have Sundays off, and on Saturday they get out at noon. I don't know much else...just a little tidbit.   
  
)Meiling's POV-1(  
First day of the school year.  
Senior year.  
This was to be my last first day. It was a little freaky. I hopped out of the passenger seat of Syaoran's car.  
"Thanks for driving me, Xiaolang!" I giggled, then skipped off to the class lists. I was in a good mood.  
"Mei-chan! Over here! We're in the same class!" called Tomoyo.  
I peered over her shoulder and saw that she wasn't lying. There were twenty-six peaople in our class. Tomoyo was fourth, and I was twelfth. I gave the list a quick once-over, just to find any more familiar names. Rika-chan and Takashi-kun were there, but I didn't see any others.  
"Luckily, that's only homeroom. Through the week, we'll probably see Naoko, Chiharu, Syao-kun and Eriol." assured Tomoyo as we searched for our room, where we would collect our timetables.  
We found it in a matter of minutes. Taking seats beside Rika and Takashi, we waited for our sensei.  
I couldn't believe it. Terada-sensei, from grade 4! I couldn't help but notice that Rika-chan looked like she had stars in her eyes.  
Terada-sensei walked up to the front of the room, and introduced himself. Then, he took attendance.  
{You can skip this part, I just read Ezakiya-san's bit :)}  
"Amamiya Naomi."  
I raised an eyebrow at Tomoyo. Amamiya was her okaa-san's and Nadeshiko Kinomoto's maiden name.  
"Here." A girl with blue eyes and her blue-streaked hair in two ponytails raised her hand.  
"Baisotei Daisuke."  
"Here." A boy with dyed red hair gelled down rose his hand.  
"Chikananatsu Mitsuo."  
"Here."  
"Daidouji Tomoyo."  
A small wave of whispers swept the classroom. Most of them had heard of Daidouji Toys.  
"Here." said my best friend.  
"Ezakiya Nadeshiko."  
"Here! Here! That's meee...oof! Sorry.." moaned Ezakiya-san.  
"Fujikage Gyokudo."  
"Here."  
"Genji Mariko."  
"Here."  
"Hachirobei Kyoko."  
"Here."  
"Idane Mitsuko."  
"Here."  
"Jippensha Mamoru."  
"Here."  
"Kajiwara Razan."  
No one spoke.  
"Not a good idea, to be absent on the first day." commented Terada-sensei, making a note in his book.  
"Li Meiling."  
"Here." I said.  
"Maeda Tadayoshi."  
"Here."  
"Nagai Bunjiro."  
"Here."  
"Obinata Kyoko."  
"Here."  
A girl came rushing in. Sitting down, she listened for her name.  
"Oyama Hikaru."  
"Here." said the late girl.  
"Ozawa Satoshi."  
"Here."  
"Raikatuji Sadayuki."  
"Here."  
"Sasaki Rika."  
"Here."  
"Tagawa Toshio."  
"Here."  
"Uboshita Ryoko."  
"Here."  
"Wakai Takeshi."  
"Here."  
"Wakatsuki Kumiko."  
"Here."  
"Yamazaki Takashi."  
"Here. Did you know that attendance..OW!" I whacked him in the head with the mallet Chiharu gave me.  
"Yuasa Suki."  
"Here."  
{The end of the class list!}  
"Alright, everybody, your timetables are spread out on that table, each has a name on it, please, no pushing or shoving to find yours."  
*  
Tomoyo and I compared timetables. We have a little less than half our classes together. Tomoyo had first period Science.  
I had first period Math, so Tomoyo and I parted ways.  
Iboko-sensei took attendance and started right away. I didn't see anyone from Homeroom, or Xiaolang, Eriol, Chiharu or Naoko.  
Five minutes into class, a huffing, puffing brunette ran into class.  
"Gomen nasai, Iboko-sensei! I couldn't find the classroom!" she called. I sighed with relief. She was from homeroom.  
"Very well, Nadeshiko-san. But please try to remember next time that the Math classroom is B32."  
Of course, Ezakiya-san, the clumsy one. The only empty seat was next to me.  
She sat down. "Ohayo! I'm Nadeshiko. Hey, you're from homeroom. Meiling, right?"  
I nodded.  
"Guess what, Meiling! I was looking for this room, and I bumped into the most kawaii boy! He showed me the way, too!"  
I shushed her gently and nodded at Iboko-sensei. She got the hint, and quickly started taking notes.  
I misunderstood, actually.  
She was writing me a note.  
And she continued passing me notes for the rest of the period.  
*  
Second period was History for both me and Ezakiya-san. I felt immediately at home, for Eriol, Xiaolang, Chiharu, and several other people from homeroom were there.  
"Eriol! Xiaolang! Chiharu! Over here!" I called, waving my hand.  
The three made it over to me and Ezakiya-san.  
"Meiling...do you know what Tomoyo's third period is?"  
"Ah! I believe we have met!"  
"Did Takashi lie in homeroom? Did you use your mallet?"  
I sweatdropped. "Xiaolang, Tomoyo's third period is French. Are you going to ask her out yet? Eriol, this is Nadeshiko Ezakiya. Ezakiya-san, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa. And yes, Chiharu, Yamazaki did attempt to tell a fib, and yes, I did whack him."  
Ezakiya-san had stars in her eyes. "Meiling-chan, you never told me you knew such cute boys!"  
I fell over. Eriol smiled. Xiaolang mouthed 'Is she crazy' to me. Chiharu sweatdropped.  
Watanabe-sensei entered the room at that minute. We all scrambled for seats, and I ended up between Ezakiya-san and Eriol.  
*  
Summary of the day; I met Nadeshiko-chan, she tripped about 68 times, got lost 3 times, she thought Eriol and Xiaolang were cute, Nadeshiko and Tomoyo met, Tomoyo joked that Xiaolang was 'all hers', Nadeshiko-chan developed a crush on Eriol-kun.  
*  
"I'm bored." I complained.  
"I'm sorry I'm such a bad host." said Tomoyo, feigning hurt.  
"Hey, wanna play cards?" asked Nadeshiko.  
We shrugged, and she dealt.  
"Hey guys, this card...isn't a playing card." she showed us the...Sakura Card.  
Tomoyo's eyes widened, and she looked at me. The Shot.  
"We know what that is! It's a..." Tomoyo glanced at Nadeshiko, she wasn't supposed to know. "Yanyan..." she muttered, chagrined.  
Eriol and Xiaolang arrived late from soccer practice. "Gomen for being so late, Tomoyo." apologized the boys in ragged unison.  
She smiled and pointed at the card. Xiaolang and Eriol looked worried.  
"Look at this card, guys. Isn't it weird? The Shot." commented Nadeshiko, still holding the card.  
"NADESHIKO! NO!" moaned Tomoyo as the card headed for Eriol. Nadeshiko's eyes widened and she turned to me. I was getting into the right stance, my camcorder on my neck.  
Tomoyo looked frantic. "Mist, Erase, Firey, Maze, Libra, Flower...oohh, they're all useless!" she moaned.  
Nadeshiko was bewildered.  
"Tomoyo! Grab your staff!" I yelled. "Use Mist to make me look like Eriol, and vice versa!"  
She looked at me skeptically, and I nodded, pulling out the magic confining pouch, that would keep anything inside that I had gotten for Eriol's birthday. (So Suppi didn't destroy the mansion when Nakuru got hyper)  
"Release the staff! I, Tomoyo, command you under thee contract, come to my aid!"  
"Mist! Disguise Eriol and Meiling to look like each other!"  
It worked. Shot flew right into my pouch. "Now!"  
"Return to the form in which you ought to be! Shot!"  
Mist and Shot flew into Tomoyo's hand.  
"Wai!" She shrieked. Nadeshiko looked as bewildered as ever.  
"Err...Tomoyo? What are we going to do about.." I jerked my head toward Nadeshiko.  
"Yanyan." she mumbled, then turned to Nadeshiko. "Nadeshiko," she said slowly, "If you promise never to tell anyone anything related to this, I won't erase your memory."  
She nodded vigorously.  
"Well, there are these magical cards - the Sakura Cards." started Eriol, "Thousands of years ago, Clow Reed created 53 very, very powerful magic forces called Clow Cards.  
"They were very dangerous, so he sealed them in a book, the Clow book, with the magical Sun guardian, Cerberus, a lion creature, to protect them."  
Tomoyo took a deep breath. "Eight years ago, my best friend, Sakura Kinomoto, opened the Clow book and set the cards free.  
"She had to capture them before they did too much damage, and she did. During that time, Syaoran came and tried to take the Cards from her, I found out, and Meiling came and went.  
"After the Final Judgement, where Sakura fought Yue, the Moon guardian, Sakura had to transform the Clow cards into Sakura Cards.  
"She did all that, with help from Clow Reed's half-reincarnation, Eriol, and Syaoran went back to Hong Kong, promising to come back for Sakura. Eriol also went to England...but he came back about a month later.  
"Two years ago, she didn't come to school. Her father and brother were worried. She just-vanished, into thin air.  
"A year after that, Syaoran and Meiling came back. The cards started escaping just recently. The new captor's aura had to be purple, as mine was, but I possessed no magic.  
"I found a ring," Tomoyo showed Nadeshiko the gold band with thick silver borders, "It gave me magic. I became Cardcaptor Tomoyo. So far I've captured the Mist, Erase, Firey, Maze, Libra, Flower, and Shot, which you just saw."  
Nadeshiko nodded. "I don't really get it," she said, "but well enough. What about Sakura-chan's mother?"  
We looked at each other. I told Nadeshiko to get her coat, that we were going to the Kinomotos.  
*  
)Nadeshiko's POV-1(  
"Konbanwa, Touya-san," Meiling-chan said, bowing, "this is Nadeshiko Ezakiya."  
"Konnichiwa, Kinomoto-san! Guess what, there are these.." Eriol quickly covered my mouth. Eriol-kun is so strong and smart and KAWAII!  
"Tomoyo, Eriol, Ezakiya-san, would you like some tea?" Touya asked.  
Tomoyo smiled. "I'm sorry, Touya-san, but we're not coming in without Syaoran and Meiling."  
Touya growled. "The gaki and his cousin? No way!"  
Tomoyo sighed. "Touya-san, it's time to put old grudges behind you. Just because Meiling is Syaoran's cousin doesn't mean you can't like her. And for the love of Sakura-chan. just let Syaoran have a cup of tea!"  
Touya groaned, and let the five of us in. We seated ourselves at the kitchen table and Touya went to get some tea.  
I stared at a picture of a beautiful woman, with long grayish hair and green eyes. She wasn't that old, maybe sixteen.  
Touya came in. "Is that Sakura?" I asked, motioning to the picture.  
Touya sighed. "No, that's my okaa-san," he said, "She died fourteen years ago. Her name was Nadeshiko Amamiya Kinomoto."  
"Nadeshiko?" I asked, pointing to myself. He nodded. "Gomen nasai." I said softly.  
"OW!" My chair fell over, and I was on the floor. I got up. "I'm alright, tee-hee! Don't worry!"  
Even Eriol-kun sweatdropped.  
I'm Nadeshiko Ezakiya. I'm clumsy, C's to me are good grades, I couldn't sing if my life depended on it, nor could I draw, or cook. And I definitely would never be as pretty as Nadeshiko Amamiya Kinomoto, with my wavy shoulderlength brown hair, streaked red with a lock of hair that hangs in my face completely red. My eyes are chocolate brown, and I've got freckles to match on each cheek, plus a bridge on my nose.  
But I've never had trouble fitting in. I always have friends wherever I go, and my family moves a lot.  
We drank our tea, and we rode back to the Daidouji Mansion.  
"Tomoyo, I want to know more about Nadeshiko." I said softly.  
Tomoyo smiled. "My okaa-san should be home soon, Nadeshiko. The two of them were close cousins. You can ask her."  
Mama always said that I had a very important purpose in life. And I think Nadeshiko Amamiya Kinomoto will help me find it.  
  
Charisma's Critique: Yay! My own character, Nadeshiko Ezakiya! I've actually gone out of my way to make her the 'anti-Mary Sue' character I wanted to invent. She's not very good at anything, and she's not an American exchange student. Yay! *blows party blower* Also, I'm doing R+T, too, cause they're so adorable!  
Charisma's Japanese:  
Sensei-Teacher  
Gomen Nasai/Gomen-Sorry  
Ohayo-Morning(Good morning)  
Kawaii-Cute  
Yanyan-Tomoyo's special word :)  
Wai-Yay  
Konbanwa-Good evening  
Konnichiwa-Hello  
Gaki-brat  
Okaa-san-Mother  
  
R+R Onegai! All you do is click on that little button in the corner and type what you think about my story! If you're going to flame, though, Maple will sing a cheesy song! And if you flame because you don't like the couples, she will also sing THE CAREBEARS THEME SONG! MWAHAHAHAHA! Constructive critisism welcome.  
Bai~! 


	3. Who Is Akane Lang?

Maple's Wisdom: Gomen! I haven't updated in sooo long! *gets idea* IF YOU GUYS DON'T REVIEW AT LEAST ONCE, I WON'T UPDATE! Mwahahaha! *looks upset* But I never get any reviews! Ever notice how boring stories always get about 200 reviews, and stories with an orignal plot idea get 2? *looks peeved* I'm not saying all reviewful stories are boring, I'm just upset. Anyways, I'm working on I Fell In Love At Camp Cliche, and a new fic, not posted yet, Camp Stone Bridge. But, I know I have *some* fans, so I'll continue!  
Flames will be used as an excuse to sing cheesy songs, and The CareBears Countdown if you diss the couples.  
Maple's Disclaimer:  
*writing letter* Dear Okaa-san, Otou-san and Onii-san(name witheld):  
As you know, my birthday is next month. Here is a list of gift ideas:  
CCS  
Cardcaptor Sakura  
Card Captor Sakura  
CardCaptor Sakura  
Card-Captor Sakura  
CC Sakura  
Dubbing rights to CCS so I can make a non-crappy dub  
Dubbing rights to CC Sakura so I can make a non-crappy dub  
Dubbing rights to CardCaptor Sakura so I can make a non-crappy dub  
Dubbing rights to Cardcaptor Sakura so I can make a non-crappy dub  
Dubbing rights to Card Captor Sakura so I can make a non-crappy dub  
Dubbing rights to Card-Captor Sakura so I can make a non-crappy dub  
Uhh, to the reader, this is proof that I don't already own CCS, or any spelling variation of it! Don't sue, CLAMP owns CCS, if you sue me, all you'd get is my bilingual 3rd CCS Manga! Please don't take it from me! *hugs manga protectively*  
A Maple Key:  
{MEEE!}  
"talking..duh"  
)POV(  
~Flashback~  
:Person receiving call:  
[Person making call]  
*emphasis*  
^book passages^  
  
~ |_ 0 \/ 3 4 |\| |) P 3 4 C 3 F 0 R 3 \/ 3 R ~ /\/\ 4 P |_ 3 C |-| 4 R 1 5 /\/\ 4 |_ 0 \/ 3 5 Y 0 |_| ! ~  
  
)Nadeshiko's POV(  
Just a minute after we got back to Tomoyo-chan's house, the most beautiful woman ever burst in!  
"Nadeshiko?" she shrieked, turning to me.  
I looked at her. "Konbanwa! How did you know my name?"  
Tomoyo smiled. "Okaa-san, this is Nadeshiko-  
"Oh, what an adorable little friend you have here! We'll get aquainted later, maybe we can have dinner together! Ja!" she left quickly.  
I turned to the others, as a thought dawned on me. "Do I have magic?" I almost whispered.  
A flying stuffed animal popped out of nowhere, and I almost fainted.  
"Nadeshiko, is it?" he asked in Osakaben. I nodded.  
"I'm Cerberus. You've heard of me?"  
"Yes."  
"You do have some magic, Nadeshiko..."  
I almost jumped for joy.  
"..but very little. Your aura is..." his tiny eyebrows furrowed. "Yellow. Look around you. What colours are they?" he gestured to Meiling-chan, Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun, and Tomoyo-chan.  
"Eriol-kun is blue! Navy blue is such a pretty colour! And it matches power! ERIOL-KUN IS SO KAWAII! Tomoyo is purple, Meiling red, and Syaoran green. But...the edges of the..auras...are rippley. Meiling's is straight."  
Cerberus nodded. "That's because Meiling has no magical power."  
I nodded, understanding.  
I gasped. I felt a pinkish aura, not rippley or straight, but fading, like a mist.  
"A Sakura Card!" yelled Eriol-kun. He is so kawaii! "Come on!"  
*  
We were standing outside, warily searching for the pinkish aura. Meiling was videotaping it, with her camera around her neck, hands in a fighting stance. Tomoyo had summoned her staff, and was clutching it defensively.  
THUD. A small tree branch fell.  
Tomoyo gave a little shriek.  
A huge bird was above us. "It's FLY!" yelled Meiling, as she realized why Tomoyo screamed. "The ring! FLY has Tomoyo's ring!"  
"YANYAN!" yelled Tomoyo-chan, clearly not happy.  
"Nadeshiko! Catch!" Meiling tossed me her camcorder, and I barely got it. She jumped up onto FLY, punching and kicking its wings.  
"Come..down..you...stupid..'Kura..Card!" she yelled, kicking furiously.  
I eyed the ring on FLY's claw. I had an idea.  
I ran over to the branch that fell earlier. I attempted to pick it up, but it was too heavy.  
Dragging it over to Syaoran-kun, I motioned to the branch, then to FLY's claw.  
He picked it up with incredible strength and hooked the ring off FLY's claw.  
"Tomoyo! Catch!" he called, waving the branch at her.  
She grabbed the ring off the end and slipped it on. By then, Meiling had stomped down FLY.  
"FLY! Return to the form in which you ought to be!" Tomoyo screamed.  
the Fly card floated into Syaoran's hand.  
He shook his head. "Fly belongs to Nadeshiko." he said, handing it to me.  
I did not accept. "I have no use for it, not to mention any means of using it. Give it to Tomoyo-chan!"  
Tomoyo smiled, and hurriedly scribbled TOMOYO on the bottom, accepting it from Syaoran's hand.  
"Domo, Syaoran-kun!" she smiled, and kissed him quickly. He turned beet red.  
Meiling tapped me on the shoulder, and I gave her the camcorder.  
"KAWAII!" she yelled.  
"Tomoyo..."  
"Hai?"  
"What do the cards *do*?"  
Tomoyo smiled. She tapped Fly with her staff and muttered something indecipherable under her breath. My eyes widened as the staff grew wings. She smiled.  
"Hop on."  
"Me?" I asked.  
Tomoyo-chan nodded. I mounted hesitantly, and she climbed on in front of me.  
And then I was flying! It was amazing! The wind rushed through my hair and I closed my eyes. Sighing deeply, I leaned back...  
...and fell off.  
"Yanyan!" yelled Tomoyo-chan, diving and moving for me.  
Syaoran caught me, and I blushed slightly. Tomoyo and Meiling-chan hang out with the cutest boys! I blinked, then jumped up.  
"Gomen gomen!" I shrieked.  
We went back to the Daidouji mansion, and all fell asleep quickly.  
*  
)Meiling's POV(  
I made my breathing long and even, so Nadeshiko would think I was asleep. If she didn't, she would probably ask why I wasn't.  
When she finally calmed down and fell asleep, I tiptoed out to the balcony. The wind felt good, whipping my two braids back. I heard my cell phone ring, and rushed inside to get it.  
:Moshimoshi?:  
[Meiling? This is your Aunt Yelan. I have some wonderful news for you.]  
*  
{Yes, that's right. I'm evil. Not telling you what Yelan's news is. Mwa ha ha ha!}  
)Nadeshiko's POV(  
I woke up surprisingly early, considering how late I fell asleep, and donned my coat. I snuck out of the mansion, but not without knocking over a thing or two. I am *way* too clumsy.  
I knew where I was headed from the start. I bought a two-way train ticket and boarded.  
To Nayomede, a town I once lived in.  
There was a library there, one with magic books. At the time, I thought they were so-called magic tricks, and didn't bother to look. But perhaps, just maybe, they were real magic books.  
I entered the library, and searched the books for something on Clow Reed.  
A dust-covered old book looked promising, so I unshelved it and opened it.  
The yellowing pages were filled with text. I turned to a table of contents, where I searched.  
Clow Reed, page 58. I flipped quickly, and read the chapter eagerly.  
^Clow Reed created the Clow Cards centuries ago.^I skipped ahead a bit.  
^THE LIFE OF CLOW REED^ This ought to be interesting, I decided. I skimmed until something caught my eye.  
^Clow Reed courted Akane Lang(pg 347) for three years, but later fell for her best friend, Kyoko Asunuma. The two married...^ Lang? The name sounded familiar. I flipped to page 347.  
^Akane Lang was one of the first truly powerful sorceresses. She studied various types of magic, then created her own brand. Akane Lang's magic is exclusive to six people, all with Lang blood. Each member of the Lang clan was born with a single violet eye. With the Lang magic came the Lang prophecy:  
One with the eye of fire and blood,  
One with the eye of the sun burning bright,  
One with the eye of peace and love,  
One with the eye of a forest at night,  
One with the eye of a sky, water blue,  
One with the power of all of you,  
Eyes of violet, regal and strong,  
Yet without the others, she won't last too long.  
The Lang magic, as stated before, is useable by six Lang clan members. Each are reborn into the Lang clan until all six are gathered. Lang magic is weak on its own, but it rumored to be more powerful than Clow Reed's (pg 58), when combined. The chosen one first must find the end of a rainbow, where there will be a round crystal charm. In this charm, anyone possessing Lang magic may create something inside, for it is another world. However, there are exceptions. At first, only purple, pink, white, black, gray or brown things may be created inside. Every time the violet-eyed Lang finds another select Lang, she will receive a charm of the matching colour. If the violet-eyed Lang finds the fire Lang, she will receive a red charm and be able to create red things into the crystal charm.  
Anyone willing to, may enter the crystal, but will be in a world under control of the Langs. When all six are combined, anyone may be pulled into the world, willing or not.  
It is unknown what will happen after that, for it has never been done before.  
However, even though finding the Langs should be easy, it isn't. They each have different natures. Fire will be competitive, and ashamed of its violet eye. Sunshine will have a cheerful disposition, and its violet eye will be more like indigo and not noticeable. Peace will be shy and use any means needed to hide both of her eye colours. Forest will be clever, and probably the easiest to find, since she almost never cloaks her purple eye. Sky will subconciously cloak her violet eye, and be quite good-natured. However, whenever she is angry, for a split second, her violet eye will be exposed. Very little is known about Regal, who is actually the reincarnation of Akane Lang herself, and could be almost anything, as long as she has two violet eyes.^  
I pulled out a notebook, and scrawled down all the stuff about Akane Lang and her magic, plus her connection to Clow Reed. Swiftly, I re-shelved the book and left on the train I almost missed.  
*  
I managed to sneak in unnoticed, since everyone appeared to be asleep.  
I didn't look closely enough, for Meiling was in the kitchen.  
"Okay, where did you go?" she demanded.  
"Huh? I uh..just woke up." I lied.  
"Do you think everyone slept through all that noise you made?"  
"Alright, alright. I went to Nayomede. I used to live there. It had a library of magic books, which I never took seriously before." I explained.  
She nodded. "Learn anything interesting?"  
"Well.."  
"I'm up!" Tomoyo's cheerful voice came from the main room.  
"Beat you! I've been up since six!" called Meiling.  
^Fire will be competitive^  
"Well what?" she asked.  
"Well, I found..that Clow Reed gained a lot a rival magicians, and many were almost as powerful as him." I finished lamely.  
She raised an eyebrow, but was silent. I think she knew I was lying.  
The phone rang. I answered it.  
:Moshimoshi?:  
[Err..ohayo. This is Mizuki Kaho. Is Eriol there?]  
:Hai! Just a minute!:  
I called Eriol-kun to the phone, but picked up another one stealthily, and placed it to my ear.  
:Kaho? Are you returning the Japan?:  
[Yes. Very soon, I will. It's been so long, I look forward to seeing you.]  
:Me, too.: Eriol said halfheartedly.  
[I will come in a week. Will you pick me up at the airport?]  
:Sure, what time?:  
[Six thirty PM.]  
:Kay, I'll be there. I think I may need to bring one of those signs, though...:  
[Don't be so silly, Eriol! OK, see you then. Ja ne!]  
:Ja.:  
I hung up at the same time as Eriol-kun. He returned the the main room, sober-faced.  
Meiling was also there, waking up Syaoran. "What's up, Eriol-chan?"  
"Kaho's coming back next week."  
  
~ R 3 \/ 1 3 \/\/ 5 R |_| |_ 3 ! ~ R 3 \/ 1 3 \/\/ R 3 \/ 1 3 \/\/ R 3 \/ 1 3 \/\/ ! ! ! ~ /\/\ 4 P |_ 3 C |-| 4 R 1 5 /\/\ 4 |_ 0 \/ 3 5 Y 0 |_| ! ~  
  
Charisma's Critique: Gomen for slow update! This chappie took me soo long...I actually stared it when I posted the last one! Isn't that sad? The Lang magic will have a big part in the story, and I'm not saying if Meiling is Fire or anything else! I was re-reading my reviews, and I think it was China who asked if I could make Sakura alive, and the antagonist. Well, our beloved Sakura-chan won't appear in THIS story...*hint hint*....anyways, sorry if it wasn't China who said that. What do you guys think of the Lang stuff? Awesome? OK? Lame? Tell me in your reviews, which I know all of you will be posting! Why? BECAUSE I HAVE VOODOO DOLLS OF ALL OF YOU! And if you don't review, who knows what I'll do...*cackles evilly* REVIEW! 


End file.
